The Boardwalk
by kickerdoodle
Summary: Hopelessly thrown into a mess of reg-tag misfits at a popular theme-park, Deidara finds that maybe he was looking for love in the wrong place. SasoDei R&R. AU


Deidara eyed the map carefully, scanning every detailed picture over again. He looked desperately for 'the board-walk' among the colorful attractions of Akatsuki Dream Park, the place where he got a job at a stand that sold trinkets to park-goers.

It was his mothers idea. She was getting annoyed with him staying home or going out with friends. She suggested working at Akatsuki Dream park, the most popular theme park in Japan, seeing as it was only thirty minutes from there house, and now that it was summer he really didn't have anything to do other then make little clay sculptures up in his room.

He sighed dejectedly and flopped down on a bench, flipping his blonde hair back behind his shoulders. He pocketed the map and tilted his head back, closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten. A calming exercise his sister, Ino, had taught him. After he felt he was calm enough to look for his station without going completely insane he pulled out his wrinkled map for another try.

He slowly made his way through the quickly populating park. He made it to the boardwalk twenty minutes later, happy that he had arrived earlier so that in case of a situation (like this one) he wouldn't get yelled at on his first day.

He located his stand nestled snugly between a 'Guess Your Weight' game stand and the ticket booth for the park's water park. He jumped over the counter and into the tiny walking area in his new stand. Quickly trying to find his uniform in his backpack, A simply Black shirt with red clouds outlined in a contrasting white, and a name-tag. The pants he wore didn't matter.

He found the outfit between his wallet and a sketch-book. He left the stand trying to find a bathroom. Spotting one not to far away he rushed in and around a corner, straight into a read-head, slightly taller then himself. He knocked himself and the other boy down onto the cold tile floor. He groaned and clambered up to his feet before the other boy and helped him up to his feet.

"I'm really sorry, un." He stammered up, noticing that his water bottle had flew out of his hands, he bent over to pick it up and handed it to its rightful owner. "Here, un."

"Thanks." He said curtly and left.

Deidara noticing the late time ran into a stall, changed, then rushed out. He jumped over his stand's counter with only five minutes before his shift officially started and a park manager would tell him everything he needed to know.

He wasted time away by making mental notes of his surroundings. The 'Guess your weight' stand next to his was run by a silver haired man, and from the few comments he over-heard him say to some-one on his cell phone, he was also extremely foul-mouthed. His uniforms lanyard was haphazardly adorned with various band pins and buttons.

The ticket booth sales-man next to him was a tall man with a dark blue hair color that conflicted deeply with the orange color of the walls. Cut marks that vaguely resembled gills lay across each cheek.

Deidara's eyes were caught on the worker in the stand across from him, The red-head from the bathroom. He was working at a Henna booth along with an effeminate man with Raven hair and striking red eyes. Deidara hadn't noticed he was staring until his eyes were met with hazel. Deidara looked away quickly, Finding the groves on the wooden counter extremely interesting.

He was interrupted by a blue haired woman tapping on his shoulder.

"Hey, My names Konan, We spoke on the phone." She reached out her dainty hand to shake his, which he grasped firmly, then released. He recognized her voice from when the park had called to tell him that there was a job opening, During summer they almost had to double there arsenal of employees, considering half the park wasn't even open half the year.

"Nice to meet you Konan-san, un. My name's Deidara." Deidara said.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm going to be getting you situated today. Showing you were everything is, and who everyone is. Think of me as your guardian angel in this place." She said happily as she flipped her blue hair back and adjusted an origami flower nestled behind her right ear.

"Alright, un. When do we start?"

"Right now!" She yelled grabbing his wrist and pulling him through the tiny swinging door and then yanking him along the wooden planks. She pulled him over to the silver haired mans stand he had noticed earlier.

"Hidan! Stop texting your boyfriend and get over here!" She yelled into the stand. Hidan appeared from a back room, pocketing his sleek I-phone into his jeans, cursing quietly at the blue-haired girl

"Roommate, you bitch. Not boyfriend. Maybe I should tell everyone how your doing pier-" Hidan was stopped short when Konan shoved him roughly into a wall.

"Shut up. I'm not even here about that. I'm here to introduce you to the guy who will be working in the stand next too yours. So stop being such an ass, and say 'hello'" She spat angrily as she grabbed Deidara's sleeve and pulled him into a closer proximity.

"Hello, un." Deidara said, shrinking a little under the questioning look he received from Hidan.

"Ngggghh." He groaned. " I guess your okay. Hey"

"Thanks, un? It's nice to meet you" Deidara supplied. Konan yelled a vulgar good bye to Hidan, and she repeated the process of grabbing to Deidara and dragging him along. She seemed to pay attention to the music that fluttered through old speakers positioned on random walls throughout the park, when an American song that Deidara didn't recognize played Konan happily bounced along with its pop beat.

They arrived at the Henna both that held the intimidating red-head who had bulky silver head-phones and was sketching in a thin note-book, and the dark haired man who was currently conversing with a brightly colored costumer who was asking for the word 'youth' written in big letters across his arm.

"Sasori-San! This is Dei-kun, he's new." She yelled loudly to wake Sasori from his concentrated reverie. He shook his head-phones off his head, and glared at her.

"What now?"

"This is Dei-kun, he's new. Stop being an ass."

"You stop being an annoying bitch."

"Piss off." She said.

"Umm, Konan, we met earlier, un." He said, careening around on his foot to face Sasori., he extended his hand. "But it's nice to meet you Sasori-Danna."

Sasori felt a faint blush that was nearly undetectable grace his cheeks at the sudden term of respect.

"Oh, And that's Itachi over there." Konan said waving her hand in his general direction. "Well Dei-kun, that's about everyone in your immediate area, Oh well, over there's Kisame, but he's a big stinker. And if you need anything you can find me or over in that direction is Aimi, she's the Project coordinator for this area. I'll be seeing you Dei-kun." She said as she ran off in the opposite direction. He slowly trudged to his new stand.

'This is where I'm going to spend the rest of my summer. And why is Sasori glaring at me?' Deidara thought as he arrived at his booth. Slowly waiting for this day to be over.

Disclaimer- I in no way own Naruto. Got it? I only own my OC's, like Aimi.

Yay, new story. I'm on a roll. I obviously got the idea for this when me and my friend, Micchi, went to Hershey Park. It was awesome. I had this little plot bunny while flying through the air at fifty eight miles per hour. Cool, huh?


End file.
